Xar'on Tanner
Dr. Xar'on Tanner (40 BBY — ) is a former combat medic, with a service record going back to the Clone Wars. He is currently a 2nd Lieutenant in Corporate Sector Security serving as the Chief Medical Officer of the [[CSAV Litigator|CSAV Litigator]], a Victory II-class Star Destroyer in the Authority Fleet. Xar'on's caustic personality is near infamous. His brash and blunt demeanor comes not so much from his fearlessness, but from the fact that he simply doesn't care, and that he's almost always right. Appearance Xar'on's most striking feature is his shockingly white hair, thick but cut short. His steel gray eyes peer out from deep sockets on a lined and ruddy face. His brow is creased, and his face locked into a perpetual scowl. He stands about 1.8 meters tall, and has a slightly stocky build, like an athlete who has moved past his prime. His hands are thickly calloused, with networks of scars criss-crossing his thick fingers. He wears a light gray uniform tunic, absent of insignia. Matching gray slacks are clean, but not pressed, and are held up by a thick black belt with a heavy silver buckle. A couple of small utility pouches are mounted on the belt at regular intervals. His feet are shod in black work boots that appear well worn and comfortable. He wears a clean white lab coat over it all, with the CSA logo on the left breast and "TANNER" stitched onto the right. Tips of small tubular instruments peek out of the pockets. Background Xar'on's Early Life Xar'on Tanner was born on Chandrila, the only child of prominent, wealthy landowners. He was an extremely bright and gifted child, with an apparent natural aptitude for the sciences. While his intellect and personality made him popular in some respects in his youth, his introvert tendencies and open disinterest in political debate made him somewhat of an outcast among other Chanrilans. Xar'on himself speaks little of his youth, and the only records to be found are academic records showing consistently excellent marks in advanced courses and early graduation. Shortly after graduation, and against his parents' wishes, Xar'on left home with the goal of pursuing a career in medicine on Coruscant. He began his formal medical schooling as planned, but his education was interrupted by the Clone Wars. He quickly volunteered for combat medic duty, beginning a long, decorated career in combat medicine, starting with the Army of the Republic, a brief stint in Imperial service, defection to the Rebel Alliance, and ending his military career with the New Republic. Military Service Record Old Republic/Clone Wars Service: 22 BBY - 20 BBY Primary MOS: Hospital Corpsman Corporal Decorations: Medal of Valor, Chancellor's Service Medal Service: 20 BBY - 19 BBY Primary MOS: Physician Lieutenant Junior Grade Decorations: Clone Wars Service Medal Imperial Navy Service: 19 BBY - 17 BBY Primary MOS: Flight Surgeon Resigned commission as Lieutenant Rebel Alliance Service: 17 BBY - 0 ABY Primary MOS: Flight Surgeon/Medical Corps Officer/Squadron Medical Officer Entered Alliance service as 1st Lieutenant. By 0 ABY, reached rank of Lieutenant Colonel. Decorations: Nebula Award Service: 0 ABY - 3 ABY Primary MOS: Division Medical Officer Lieutenant Colonel Decorations: Star of Alderaan Service: 3 ABY - 5 ABY Primary MOS: Squadron Medical Officer Colonel Decorations: Superior Service Medal New Republic Service: 5 ABY - 7 ABY Primary MOS: Chief Medical Officer Resigned commission as Colonel 7 ABY, after being offered promotion to General. Civilian Life After ending his service with the New Republic, Xar'on's considerable experience landed him a position as a medical and surgical attending physician on Ord Mantell. However, his accomplishments in civilian medicine began during his military career. Civilian Service Record/Accomplishments *18 BBY: Publishes paper on comparative non-human physiology. Banned by the Empire. *18 BBY: Publishes paper on comparative human and clone physiology. Banned by Empire. *14 BBY: Republishes updated versions of papers of 18 BBY. Suppressed by the Empire when possible. *5 ABY: Publishes text for human doctors to aid them in treating non-human patients. *7 ABY: Accepts position as a Medical and Surgical Attending physician at Worlport hospital on Ord Mantell. *8 ABY: Founds clinical research group developing teaching methods and techniques for human doctors to effectively treat non-humans. *9 ABY: Publishes text describing techniques for adapting human specific tools and techniques for non-humans, based on military experiences. *10 ABY: Promoted to Chief of Medicine by hospital Board of Directors *15 ABY: Resigns post as Chief of Medicine with no advance notice or reason. *15 ABY: Accepts position as Chief Medical Officer of the CSAV Litigator for the CSSD. The Corporate Sector The reason for Dr. Tanner's resignation as a Chief of Medicine on Ord Mantell are unclear, though vague rumors point to the death of a young female New Republic pilot who died at the most recent Battle of Coruscant, shortly after being treated by Dr. Tanner on Ord Mantell. He also severed all of his former Rebel Alliance and New Republic ties around the same time. Never bothering to learn to pilot a starship himself, he began chartering ships and traveling around the galaxy aimlessly. His travels led to a chance meeting with CSSD Colonel Gren Delede, who was present when Xar'on happened upon an incredibly inebriated Cubitt Tethes, who Xar'on saved from suffocation and alcohol poisoning. The chance meeting eventually led to a job offer, and Xar'on Tanner became a member of the Corporate Sector, as Chief Medical Officer aboard the [[CSAV Litigator|CSAV Litigator]]. Tanner, Dr. Xar'on